


Quarantine Blues

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel stamina, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), M/M, Oh my god they were quarantined, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, contagious spell, implied Sam/Rowena, things to do when you're bored in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: 'Yes, Dean, so you've said several times now,' Cas replies with a tone that makes clear how done he is with Dean's attitude. 'But "bullshit" or not, we're stuck here, so we'll just have to deal with it.''How are you so calm about this?''It just doesn't seem that bad to me,' Cas shrugs. 'We're in a room full of home comforts, in no apparent immediate risk of dying, and we're together.'Dean blushes at the last statement, wishing that Cas meant it the way Dean feels about it. 'Yeah, but Cas… we're blue.'When a contagious spell forces Dean and Cas into quarantine for a week, however will they pass the time?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Quarantine Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an OMG they were quarantined fic, but decided to go in a slightly different direction, so no COVID-19 in the bunker. Enjoy!

'This is bullshit, Sam!' Dean shouts through the door of the Dean Cave, pounding on it with his fist. 'This is complete bullshit!'

'Don't be such a baby!' Sam shouts back from the hallway. 'It's only until Rowena and I can figure out what this is and how to reverse it. It's obviously contagious, and we don't know if there are any other effects, so we need to keep you separated from us in the meantime.'

Dean knows Sam is right, but he doesn't have to be happy about it. 'Well I still think it's bullshit.' He turns away from the door and keeps grumbling to himself. 'Fucking bullshit.'

'Yes, Dean, so you've said several times now,' Cas replies with a tone that makes clear how done he is with Dean's attitude. 'But "bullshit" or not, we're stuck here, so we'll just have to deal with it.'

'How are you so calm about this?'

'It just doesn't seem that bad to me,' Cas shrugs. 'We're in a room full of home comforts, in no apparent immediate risk of dying, and we're together.'

Dean blushes at the last statement, wishing that Cas meant it the way Dean feels about it. 'Yeah, but Cas… we're _blue_.'

Cas can't really argue with that. They are, in fact, bright blue in colour from head to toe. Whatever the odd swirling, glittery substance had been in the vial that Dean had accidentally knocked over, it had completely overtaken Dean's body, and when Cas had run over to help him, it had transferred to him the moment they'd touched. Luckily, he'd stopped Sam from succumbing to the same fate by shouting at him to stay back, and there was no residual substance nor, apparently, airborne transmission now that it had settled in Cas and Dean's bodies. Still, they had decided better to be safe than sorry, and quarantined the two of them in the Dean Cave while they tried to figure out a cause- and a cure.

'We've had worse,' Cas states simply. 'We'll just have to make the most of the situation. Haven't you been wanting me to watch some movies for a while now?'

Dean sighs, giving up the fight. 'You're right. It's probably just for a few hours, right? We can probably finally get through the Dollars Trilogy.' They're halfway through _For A Few Dollars More_ when Sam knocks on the door with the bad news. 'What do you mean a week?' Dean screeches.

'I'm just the messenger, Dean. Rowena can do a counter-spell, but she needs to gather some ingredients that we don't have. Some of them are really rare, and it'll take a while to collect them all. It might be a little sooner.'

'And we have to stay locked up in here? How are we supposed to go to the bathroom, huh? What about showers? I'm gonna reek stewing in here for days.'

'Rowena said it's very contagious. Any surfaces you touch will get infected. You need to stay in there as much as possible,' Sam explains. 'Look… if you need to go to the bathroom, fine, just use the stall, sink and shower closest to the door and I'll avoid those. I'll leave the main door to the bathroom open so you don't have to touch anything. OK?'

Dean grumbles but agrees that it's the best compromise. At least Sam isn't just giving him a bucket or something.

At first, it's kind of fun just hanging out and watching movies with Cas. The old La-Z-Boys he'd gotten are actually not too bad to sleep in, Sam leaves them pretty decent food outside the door three times a day, and the beer fridge is fully stocked. When they run out of movies, they play some card games, and then a vintage game of Risk Dean had found in the bunker from the initial production run of the game, a year or so before the Men of Letters were destroyed by Abaddon. It was kinda nice to have a break and just do random shit like that.

By day four, Dean is climbing the walls with boredom. Cas just rolls his eyes, his ability to just sit there quietly undiminished from when he'd first suggested that particular activity a decade earlier. The memory makes Dean chuckle.

'What's so funny?' Cas asks with a suspicious tilt of his head.

'Nothin', man, just some déjà vu. You remember that time in the apocalypse, when we were gonna confront Raphael, and you wanted to just sit in that busted old house on your last night on earth?'

Cas laughs. 'And you took offence and dragged me to the den of iniquity. Yes, I remember.'

'That was hilarious, dude. You had such a stick up your ass back then.'

'Something like that,' Cas agrees with a soft smile. 'Unfortunately, it took me much longer to "pop my cherry" than you had intended that night. And not under the best circumstances then, either.'

Dean frowns at the memory of April the reaper. 'Yeah. First times are usually pretty shitty, but getting tortured and killed the next day is extra rough.'

Cas hums in agreement. 'It is a shame I was so uptight back then, but more so that I didn't understand your references and innuendos. I may have "gotten laid" that night after all.'

'Sorry bud, I don't think you and Chastity were meant to be after all.'

'I wasn't talking about Chastity.' His voice sounds a bit deeper, and when Dean looks over at him, Cas is staring right back in that intense way he sometimes does. It makes butterflies erupt in Dean's stomach.

'What do you mean?'

'I always wondered why you mentioned some people called Bert and Ernie and their alleged sexual orientation in the same breath about not letting me die a virgin, but you did a lot of things that confused me back then, so I never bothered to seek an explanation.' Dean swallows nervously, but lets Cas keep talking. 'I don't know how I would have taken a direct proposition back then, but I've since had plenty of time to consider it, and I very much regret not taking you up on the implied offer.'

'Uhhhh…' Dean swallows again, almost a cartoon gulp, but his mouth is completely dry. 'You, uh… I mean, I wasn't… it's not… you're… I'm… what?'

'We could always make up for lost time now,' Cas barrels on as if Dean hasn't just said a bunch of random nonsensical words. 'Isn't that something that often happens when people are quarantined together? I believe baby booms are common in such scenarios.'

'You wanna make a baby?' Deans asks, incredulous, but by the massive eyeroll Cas gives him, he's misunderstood.

'No, Dean, even if it were physically possible. I was merely pointing out that it's not uncommon for people cooped up together for a while to use sex as a means of release and comfort. I can tell you're bored and getting anxious, and Rowena isn't even back yet. We have plenty of time for it.'

Dean thinks he must have gone nuts at some point, and now he's hallucinating Cas propositioning him to pass the time while they're quarantined, because there's no way this is real. 'So… you wanna hook up? With me?'

Cas rolls his eyes so hard Dean thinks they might get stuck that way. 'No, with the many other people quarantined in this room with me. Yes, Dean, of course with you. But only if you want to,' he adds more quietly, hesitantly almost.

'Um… but… we're both dudes.' _Way to state the obvious, dumbass_ , Dean thinks with a cringe.

'No, you're a dude and I'm an angel.'

'But you're in a dude's body,' Dean points out. 'With… ya know… dude parts.'

'Oh. Is that a problem? I thought the Bert and Ernie comment…' Castiel trails off, looking uncomfortable now. 'Of course. You only have sex with women. Apologies, please forget I said anything.' He turns away, shoulders hunched over as if trying to make himself small and unobtrusive.

'Now hang on,' Dean says, grabbing an edge of the trenchcoat. 'I mean… I'm not, like, against that sort of thing. We met these two hunter dudes once who were together, and I was cool with that. So if you're, uh, into guys like that, that's fine. No big deal.'

Cas looks at him sceptically; apparently the way he sweating and blushing and stuttering makes it look like it _is_ a big deal. 'I'm not implying that you're homophobic. I merely misunderstood what I thought was an implication between Bert and Ernie being lovers and you not wanting me to die a virgin.'

'Well, uh… I guess it's not the worst idea ever. It would pass the time, right?' He laughs nervously, hoping he's successfully hiding how desperately he wants this. It's clearly just a casual bit of fun for Cas, the way he suggested it, so if he wants to get through this, Dean knows he needs to play it cool. 'You thinkin' some mutual handies, or what?'

Cas's eyes seem to flare with grace for a millisecond. 'We probably have at least two days to kill. I imagine we could have a very thorough exploration of many sexual possibilities in that time.'

'Jesus,' Dean huffs. 'I'm forty, Cas, we'll be lucky to get a couple of possibilities out of my junk before it taps out.'

Cas raises an eyebrow and leans closer. 'Angel mojo isn't just useful for healing, Dean.'

Dean is left mostly speechless after that, except to say things like, 'Right there,' and 'Fuck, Cas!' and 'Harder!' and 'Faster!' Many possibilities are explored, some of which Dean didn't even know were possible (and which he suspects may have been helped along by angel mojo). Just before he finally dozes off, having convinced Cas to have a sleep break somewhere around hour seven of their crazy fuckathon, he vaguely thinks that he'll have to disinfect pretty much every surface in the Dean Cave when this is all over. He's also really excited about the prospect of trying out his memory foam- though not excited enough not to fall asleep a few seconds later.

'Oh god, my eyes!'

Dean starts awake at the horrified exclamation from Sam, and blearily looks up at the door where he and Rowena are standing. Sam has his eyes covered with his hand, while Rowena has a positively shit-eating grin on her face.

'Well, I didn't expect to get a show in return for my efforts,' she says, taking a good long look at what Dean now realises is a full-frontal display of him and Cas tangled up in each other. Thankfully, it feels like Cas must have taken care of clean-up with his mojo, so at least they're not covered in anything sticky. 'Tell me, Dean, d'ye ken what fifth base is now?'

'I don't want to know about fifth base!' Sam shouts. 'Put on some damn clothes, Dean.'

'It's a beautiful, natural act, Sammy,' Dean replies, but does pull on his boxer-briefs and Henley while Cas just wraps his trenchcoat around himself to save time. 'Hey, we're not blue!'

'Indeed. I was able to deactivate the spell from a distance, though if I'd known what was happening in here, I would certainly have insisted on being more hands on.' She raises one imperious eyebrow at them before running a manicured hand down Sam's arm. 'Will you walk me out, Samuel?'

Sam's blush is now for a completely different reason, and Dean shoots him a grin and a waggle of the eyebrows to earn a classic bitch face. The embarrassment doesn't prevent him from following Rowena like a devoted puppy, though.

'Those crazy kids,' Dean says as he searches for his pants. 'I could go for some burgers. What do you think?'

'Um, yes, burgers.' Cas sounds surprisingly shy for a dude who recently had his tongue in places Dean had never experienced tongues before, and it stops Dean in his tracks.

'What's up?'

'I just, um… I'm sorry that Sam saw us like that.'

'Oh.' Dean amazes himself by how disappointed he sounds with that one syllable. 'You didn’t want him to know that we…'

'I assumed that _you_ didn't want him to know that we… that you're less than completely heterosexual.'

'Sammy doesn't care about that, and honestly, it was worth it for the trauma alone,' Dean snickers. 'So you don't mind him knowing?'

'No, of course not,' Cas assures him. 'I'm sure that Sam's known about my soft spot for you for a long time.'

Dean walks up and tugs at the lapels of Cas's coat. 'You got a soft spot for me, Cas?' he teases. 'I mean, I definitely remember a _hard_ spot. Definitely remember that. It was pretty hard.'

'That spot is well on its way to getting hard again,' Cas says, 'but I do also have a soft spot. I love you.'

Dean swallows hard and drops his gaze to the floor. 'Yeah, like family, right?'

'I really don't think my feelings would be considered appropriate for familial relations, Dean. Well, maybe to the "fangirls" on the internet who believe that you and Sam are-'

'Yeah, we don't need to talk about that,' Dean says. 'So you mean that you… want me?'

Cas frowns. 'I would have thought that the seven hours of uninterrupted sexual frenzy would have told you that.'

'That wasn't just a going nuts from quarantine, hit it and quit kind of thing?'

'Not for me.' Cas looks shy again, and damn if it isn't cute as hell.

'Not for me, either,' Dean says, and he's rewarded for his honesty with a bright smile followed by an enthusiastic kiss.

'I was thinking, how can we be sure that Rowena definitely cleared up all the contagious magic?' Cas says eventually. Dean knows he's not the smartest guy around, but this is a logic he can follow.

'Yeah, good point. We should probably quarantine some more just to be sure. In my room.'

'Yes. We should go do that right now.'

'Can we have burgers first?'

'Of course. You'll need to keep your strength up.'

Dean likes the sound of that.


End file.
